


life's little miracles

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the genius of Tony, and the bewildering kindness of Natasha, Steve and Bucky will know the joy of fatherhood. But like most things in their lives, the process is very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life's little miracles

Steve did his absolute best to focus on the fact that he and Bucky were going to have a baby soon. He spent his time marvelling how Natasha agreed to be their surrogate, placing her own life on hold for nine months. He shopped for baby supplies and poured over baby name lists trying to find the perfect one. He most certainly did not lay awake at night imagining Tony splicing his DNA with Bucky's like a mad scientist to create a test tube baby. He never once had flashbacks about the simple, pain-free "hypospray" (as Tony had called it) that rendered his best friend pregnant with said test tube baby.

Of course, no one believed Steve when he said these things; sometimes Steve pondered their veracity himself, but he was too excited to be a dad to let the weirdness of the situation really sink in. He and Bucky were going to be fathers! Even if it took some sci-fi mumbo jumbo to make it happen, Steve was willing to let that go. Hell, he'd already fought aliens, befriended gods, and had his soulmate return from the dead; he felt he could handle the future pretty well at this point.

What he couldn't handle was a hormonal, stir crazy assassin living in such close proximity. Offering to share his and Bucky's floor of Avengers Tower with Natasha during the pregnancy had seemed like the right thing to do, but Steve had his regrets.

"I swear to god, Rogers, if you don't stop hovering, I'm going to snap your wrist," Natasha warned from where she was reclining on the couch, hand resting on the small swell of her belly.

Steve immediately raised both hands in surrender and backed away slowly.

Bucky tossed Natasha a bottle of water, which she easily caught. "He was the same way when y'all first found me. Didn't leave me alone for a second. Just making up for the years of bein’ looked after himself, I guess."

"To be fair, we weren't quite sure whether you might be triggered and strangle us in our sleep," Steve sighed.

"Well, I almost strangled you anyway," Bucky grinned, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Steve frowned (pouted, Tony would accuse). Bucky’s idea of humor was pretty dark these days.

"Are we sure this was a good idea?" Natasha laughed, rubbing the baby bump fondly.

"Bucky will make a great dad, as long as he can stay civil."

Natasha snorted. "Its not Bucky I'm worried about."

Steve looked wounded. "Wait, me?"

"Yes, you! You're going to be one of those helicopter parents! You'll drive your kid insane!"

"God forbid its a girl," Bucky muttered.

"God forbid its any gender!" Natasha laughed. "Steve's going to chaperone every date the kid ever has."

Bucky shrugged, nodding in agreement.

"You know, I don't have to take this," Steve argued, playing up the melodrama just a tad.

"Yes, you do! He's your husband, and I'm your incubator! No one else will be as brutally honest, but its because we care."

"Besides, we're intimidating enough that no boyfriend or girlfriend would dare hurt our kid," Bucky added, perhaps a tad too gleefully.

Steve knew he'd be the parent asking all the questions and setting all the rules, but Bucky's the one who would show up with a rifle casually slung over his shoulder, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Steve smiled fondly as Bucky and Natasha high-fived over their own terrifying presences.

~*~

Later that night, as both men lay wrapped in each other's limbs, the cool sheets tangled around their hips, Steve sighed. "I'm still not sure on names."

Bucky hummed sleepily into Steve's neck.

"Maybe it'd be easier if we knew the sex of the baby."

That managed to rouse Bucky, who leaned back on an elbow so he could scowl down at Steve. "I ain't gonna have no doctor poking around at my baby more than necessary."

"Its routine now, Buck. Everybody does it."

"I don't care. They didn't do it in our day."

"Buck, there's plenty they didn't do in our day, like view women as equals or allow gay people to marry. It would just narrow the name list, and shopping would be less awkward."

But Bucky remained defiant. "I'm really looking forward to us finding out in the delivery room. We'll be so happy. Don't you want that, too, Steve?"

Steve smiled fondly. "Of course, I do. But that means you have to pitch in with baby names. I can't do all the work myself," he laughed.

Bucky punched him in the arm. "You punk." Then he fell silent and pondered for a moment, "Actually, I was thinkin' 'Sarah' if its a girl, like your ma."

Steve was surprised, but after he recovered, he kissed Bucky deeply. "I’d like that a lot."


End file.
